


Nowhere to go

by lovelyjug



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alice hurts Betty, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Betty Cooper Deserves Better, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Betty needs better friends, Bruises, Child Abuse, Crying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Whump, hal cooper is a bad person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyjug/pseuds/lovelyjug
Summary: The place you are. Is litterally called home for Betty Cooper. What is home and who is home? Betty's life turns bad when her dad turns out to be the blackhood.That's when things take a turn for the worst.⚠️Abuse⚠️
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 8





	1. Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy Chapter 1 of Nowhere to go. This was the first book I ever wrote so I am sorry if there is ant spelling errors. I am reviewing them for the first time in a year so hopefully I clear them all up.  
> Bughead oneshots are on wattpad as well as AO3.  
> Wattpad username: xfaithbx
> 
> Kudos are appreciated :)

Narrator's PoV

Perfect. That is how people used to describe Elizabeth (Betty) Cooper. Her pale pink sweater fit snugly to her figure. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail everyday. And had a smile plastered on her face every morning. She was a straight A student who never broke rules. She had 2 bestfriends and the most amazing boyfriend anybody could ask for. She was the the embodiment of the 'Perfect girl next door'. However she wouldn't describe her life as so sweet.

"Elizabeth!" her mother shouted from the living room. Betty could already tell her mother was drunk by her slurred speech. As soon as her father got arrested for being the notorious serial killer, the Black Hood, her mother would drink. Lots. School life was already hard enough with the torment at school, couldn't she have a break?

>Flashback<

_Betty was sat at the cafeteria table waiting for Jughead, Veronica, Archie and Kevin, when Chuck and the rest football team strolled up to her._

_"Looks like Betty here has no friends." Chuck spat._

_She just sat there with her head hung down looking at the table. Her fingers curled tightly into fists. They already pierced the skin and she slowly felt blood pool in her palms. She didn't care._

_"Nothing to say for yourself, Betts. Oh my god. Were you apart of all of it? Maybe we should show Betty what happens to sinners in this town." Chuck said slightly louder. The word sinner made her visibly cringe and her stomach turn._

_Betty found herself standing up with tears threatening to spill over. She was about to walk away when Chuck grabbed her waist and slammed his lips into hers. Her arms were unable to move. Her cries for help was muffled by his lips. When they seperated, he had a harsh grin on his face. She just stood there shocked at what just happened._

_"You see Jughead she is a traitor to Riverdale. Just. Like. Her. Father" Chuck said turning to a side. Betty saw the look of hurt, disgust and shock on Jughead and her friends faces. Jughead dropped his plate of food on the floor and ran from the crowd that was gathered around him. His eyes were glazed over with tears_.

_As the lunch tray hit the floor, Betty pushed her way out of the cafeteria and to the Blue & Gold. She heared the click of the lock and only now she let the hot tears slip down her cheeks. She slid down the door as her legs crumbled under neath her._

_Tears turned into sobs. And soon she was on the floor with great sobs racking her body. Small breathes came out of her mouth, as she was unable to control the cries. She didn't come out of the Blue & Gold till she had managed to calm herself down. By now everybody had left. She bolted home still unable to catch her breath._

_She sat on her bed as she watched notifications from her social media come through. 'Go to hell slut' one wrote. Once again tears spilled oved her red and puffy eyes._

_She didn't recieve any calls or texts that night from her friends. Just harsh bullies. She sunk further into her bed as she chucked the phone to the floor we such force and anger it could have smashed. She didn't care if it did though. It would be better if it did. She laid in her bed curled up into a little ball and did the only thing she could do and cried herself to a restless sleep._

It has been 2 full weeks now and she could not shake the disgust on the friends faces.

She quickly answered he mom. "Yes mom"

"Why didn't you go to school today, Elizabeth? Have you noticed you aren't living up to my _expectations_ anymore? Maybe I should knock some sense into you again. _My way"_ Alice said with eyes that could have killed.

"I-I'm Sorry" is all that Betty could stutter out. She knew what was coming.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Alice spat as she backhanded Betty across the face, sending her flying backwards and onto the floor.

Betty held her cheek, while her mothers boot planted right into Betty's stomach. She clutched her middle tightly gasping in pain. She figured it was best not to scream as that fueled her mother's fire. A fist connected with her jaw. The pain was unbearable. Still she laid there helpless letting her mother lash out on her body. Another hit swung at the side of her temple. She screamed in agony as she felt blood trickle from her lip. Black spots clouded her vision.

Before she saw black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of 'Nowhere to go'. This was the first thing I ever wrote so I apoligise in advance for spelling errors.  
> 'Bughead Oneshots' are on Wattpad as well as AO3  
> Wattpad username: xfaithbx
> 
> Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Stay safe, love you all :)


	2. Nothing but pain

Betty's PoV

I awoke with a throbbing sensation im my head. And the copper smelling liquid violating my senses. I screwed my face up at the pain erupting from my body. At this action I fet the dry blood that clung onto my face. I shakely rose to my feet. Which wasn't easy considering all my muscles were cramping because of how long I had been laid there. Unconscious. Bloody. And Bruised. Wincing at the pain I made slow steady steps to my bathroom. Thankfully my mother had gone out. So this meant I didn't have to suffer round two. I passed my vanity and dared to look in the mirror. I looked worse than I felt.

Dried red blood matted into my blonde locks. My lip was busted in two different places. I had a red hand mark across my face. As I lifted up my shirt my body was littered with purple and dark red marks. There wasn't any part of my torso that wasn't bruised. Luckily they could be covered up easily.

I took of the rest off my clothes and placed them in the laundry basket next to my shower. I turned the shower on wincing at the small action. Warm water immediately cascaded down my abused body. It burned on my fresh wounds at first however my body soon got accustomed to the sensation. I stayed in the shower for a while. I was comforted by the feeling it assured me. My mind was clear. And I was away from her. Why would she do this to me? Doesn't she realise that I aren't perfect because of her fucked up husband? What did I do to deserve this life? I was abruptly snapped out of my thought when I heard my alarm clock ring. I quickly clambered out the shower and wrapped a towel around me.

"Wait what day is it?" I said quietly checking my smashed phone that was still on the floor. I looked at the shattered screen. Shit. I have been out for a day and to top off my worries, school started in 30 minutes. I pulled a pink sweater over my head that covered all the bruises. And pulled my hair into a low ponytail, not bothering to put makeup on as the slap mark had faded and the busted lip wasn't that visible. I rushed out the door still wincing as my backpack bounced on my shoulder as I walked. I walked into school with my head down. I could hear whisperings of rumours but paid no attention and headed straight for the Blue & Gold. I sat at the desk and waited for the bell to ring. When two people walked in.

Narrator's PoV

"WHAT THE HELL BETTY?" Archie exclaimed as he burst through the door with Veronica. "WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY JUGHEAD LIKE THAT B!" Veronica shouted. They were both red with anger.

A few tears slipped down her cheeks but she didn't bother to wipe them. She just looked down at the floor.

Veronica neared her and put her hand up to tuck a piece of raven coloured hair behind her ear. Betty flinched at the motion, however Archie and her took no noticed and looked at her as if she wasn't human.

"You are just like your father." Veronica said quietly so only Betty could hear. Then she turned the other way and dragged the red headed boy out with her.

' _You are just like your father_ '  
_'You are just like your father'_  
_'You are just like_ _your_ _father_ '

Veronica's hurtful words played in her mind and the broken blonde couldn't help breaking down into a fit of tears.

Betty's PoV

What was happening? Why am I like this? Was all I could think before the bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2!!  
> 'Bughead Oneshots' posted on Wattpad and AO3  
> Wattpad username: xfaithbx 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated :)  
> Stay safe, love you all :)


	3. I'm fine

>1 week later<

Jughead's PoV

I watched as Betty darted out of the halls and straight into class not bothering to speak to anyone. Something was up. I know her father was the Black Hood but she wasn't herself. The deep bags under her eyes or the occasional bruise on her neck, wrist or face. The way the bead of sweat travelled down her forehead but whenever she went to pull of her jacket, she quickly place it back on tightly before she could do anything. Was she even loosing weight? Something was going on but she cheated on me so why would I care?

Betty's PoV

Ever sinced Archie and Veronica left the Blue & Gold they haven't even shown me a glance. Summer was approaching quickly today it was 30°C in class and my sweater felt uncomfortable on me as it stuck to the sweat on my body. I noticed occasional glances from Jughead throughout the week, but I didn't care he probably hated me anyway, right?

After math class I had a free period so I headed straight to the Blue & Gold like I always did. I heared a slight creek of the door and lifted my head from the table. To see Jughead staring at me with a worried look plastered on his face.

"What's wrong Jughead?" I hissed still furious about the last Blue & Gold visit I got from the 'red head' and 'the raven haired princess'.

"A-are you okay?" He stuttered. Why did he look worried?

"Yeah I'm fine." I said bluntly. I didn't want to cry infront of him I had to show that I was strong.

"Oh okay. I'm just gonna.. yeah." He left as soon as he came leaving me in a state of shock. What was that all about? He couldn't care about me. I let him down. I let the whole of Riverdale down. Why should he care if I am okay or not?

(Later)

I walked home. Relishing in the cooler night. I stepped through the door only to see my mother with her whiskey bottle in her right hand and a accusing finger pointing at me. Oh no, not again. Please.

Narrator's PoV

"You misssed curfew!" Her mom screamed.

"No I still have 5 minutes left." Betty said quietly not bothering to face her moms fury tonight.

"Don't you talk back to me, Elizabeth!" Her mother shouted. Betty cringed at the use of her full name.

"I'm sorry" This was a sentence she got used to saying as there was nothing else to say.

"Well, how about I teach you another lesson. When will you get it through your head that you should live up to my _expectations_?" Her mother said while forcing a hand onto Betty's arm. Alice's fingernails dug into the soft flesh on her arm. She then forced her knee into Betty's stomach at full force. Betty doubled over in pain as her mom landed another punch to her ribs. Betty fell to the floor gasping for air. The kicks and the punches went on for what felt like hour to Betty. The entire time she laid there hoping she would pass out so she wouldn't have to face the pain. However, life was cruel to her and no matter how much she pleaded, she never got her way.

A sharp pain stabbed at her head. To only realise she was being tugged up by her hair. Betty faced Alice who had a firm grip on her daughter's scalp. "You aren't staying here no more. All you do is disrespect me and I am sick of it. Pack your things and get out. Don't bother coming back unless you want another lesson." Alice said every word laced with venom. Alice threw a bag at Betty's feet it had a t-shirt, jeans a pair of underwear, toothbrush and toothpaste. It was like Alice had planned this whole thing ahead of time. Betty just nodded and bent down to pick up her bag when her knee gave out underneath her and she tumbled to the ground . However, Alice showed no sympathy and waited impatiently for Betty to leave.

Betty's PoV

I placed the bag on my right shoulder and headed out the door. I made my way to the place I always felt like my feet were taking me. The Blue & Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3  
> 'Bughead Oneshots' are on AO3 and Wattpad  
> Wattpad username: xfaithbx
> 
> Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Stay safe, love you all :)


	4. What is home?

What makes a place feel like home? Is it warmth and familiarity? Some idealised, make-believe TV version of the American Dream? Is it love and acceptance? Or is it simple safety?

Or it's none of those things. And its a place you seek refuge because you are all alone. Or maybe it is a old, forgotten newspaper office. Where it is just you, the mice and the spiders, like an extra in a west craven movie.

Betty's PoV

My alarm rung loudly in my ears. 5:45am. Two hours before the school bell rings. I walked down the quiet hall ways of Riverdale High. I have been living here for 2 days now and still no one has noticed. Thank god. My friends still aren't talking to me. However I start to feel like someone knows my secret. My red and purple bruises have now faded into a green-yellow and blue mixture. I stepped into the the river-vixen locker rooms and find my way to the showers. I rinsed my hair out and found a spare towel on the floor to wrap around my small frame. I haven't eaten in 2 days because typical of my mother she didn't give me any money. I quickly got changed and brushed my shiny blonde locks. They were still damp but I didn't care. I grabbed my bag and made my way to my first lesson.

Jughead's PoV

When I arrived into class Betty was already sat there sorting out some homework. I sat 2 seats away from her. I eyed her for a bit. She had damp her(which was unusual because Betty never left her house looking like that). Her clothes also didn't fit as snugly as they use too. And who could miss the the finger shaped bruises on her arm. She also looked tired. Really tired. The sparkle in her eyes was replaced by sadness. I had to find out what was wrong with her.

Lunch

Lunch rolled around and I could see Betty sat in a corner by herself just reading. There was no food infront of her and her eyes were puffy and how her face twisted with anguish once in a while. I strolled up to her.

"Hey Betts, everything okay?"

"Why would you care?" She didn't say it nastily. She just looked fed up.

"Because you aren't yourself. Can we go to Pop's and talk? Please." My eyes begged her.

"Fine. 6:00pm" She walked away.

>Pop's<

"Betty Cooper, thanks for coming to meet me."

She never looked up.

"Hey Pop, has Betty ordered anything yet." I said quietly so she couldn't hear.

"No Jug she comes in here a lot but only gets water" Pop said with a worried look on his face.

"Fine, can I get 1 strawberry and 1 vanilla milkshake and 2 lots of fries and 2 burgers please."

"Sure thing Jug I will bring it to your table straight away." Pop said and scurried away to the kitchen.

Narrator's PoV

Jughead sat himself opposite to Betty and looked into her eyes. The hapiness was gone from them. She looked miserable. She soon snapped out of her trance.

"Oh hey, Jug" she said sadly. A fake smile played on her face and he could see she was hiding something.

"Betts, I ordered for you I hope that is ok."

"No,no,no,no" she said really quiet under her breath hoping Jughead wouldn't hear. Of course he did though.

"Why didn't you want me to order for you?" Jughead spoke calmly.

And with that an unwanted sob cam out her mouth. She bit her lip to control the tears that traveled down her cheeks but it was no use. She couldn't break down infront of Jughead like this. She spoke a louder this time.

"I can't afford it Juggie" she said. A light of hope flickered in him with the use of his nickname.

"I was paying anyway" he said convincingly. "We all forget to bring our money out with us."

He didn't understand it wasn't that she left her money at home it was that she had niether. She didn't have any money. She didn't even have a home. She just hoped she could get out of here quick enough. She just said thankyou and cleared up her tears.

Jughead's PoV

When the food arived at the table, I watched her eat her burger like she hasn't eaten for days. I have never seen her look so hungry. Her face was paler than usual. But somehow this one burger brought light to it again. She finished eating and I paid the bill. This wasn't like Betty she normally liked to pay or offer to.

"I will walk you home." I said as she sat back with her hands in her lap. Her face turned pale like she had seen a ghost.

Betty's PoV

"I will walk you home." He said. Shit. No. Please. You. Can't.

"It's fine I can get my own way home. Thankyou so much for dinner. Bye" I said quickly I went to turn away but he grabbed my wrist.

"I will drive you, I don't want you to get hurt." He said collectively. God Jughead only if you knew you were sending me to my death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hoped you enjoyed reading Chapter 4. I hope you are all having a good day!  
> 'Bughead Oneshots' are published on my wattpad as well as AO3.  
> Wattpad username: xfaithbx
> 
> Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Stay safe, love you all :)


	5. I never stopped loving you

Betty's PoV

I sat with my head against the window of FP's old beaten up truck. I was so glad to get some peace before Hell litteraly poured down on me. I saw Jughead's occasional glances at me but I didn't think much of it.

"Penny for your thoughts." His soft voice broke the silence.

Not wanting to tell the truth about why I was so scared to go back home. I said the second biggest thought that raced around my mind. "Jug, I didn't mean to kiss Chuck. Please forgive me, you don't have to. I understood how much it broke you. But I need you to understand."

"Understand what?"

"I never stopped loving you Jug. I still love you."

I once again rested my head against the cool window once again.

"I love you too, Betts"

I looked at him with hope in my eyes. I smiled at him. To be honest this was the first time I have really smiled in a while.

When we pulled up beside my house, and I felt tears prick at my eyes. As I stood outside the door I gave him a passion filled kiss. I grabbed the spare key out of from under the door mat and shook violently as I heard the click of the door unlock. I then quickly closed it behind me when footsteps were approaching.

"ELIZABETH,WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BACK HERE!" Alice's voice rung out.

"Jughead drove me he-" I was stopped abruptly by a slap against my face.

She quickly grabbed a lamp and swung it into my side and my head.

"Aaaarrrggghh!" I screamed out in pain as the smashed glass dug into my left side. The door knob quickly turned.

"Betty are you okay" It was Jughead. My saviour.

"Keep your damn mouth shut" My mom snarled before she fled out the backdoor.

"Y-yeah I'm fine Jug." I stuttered before the door swung open with a worried lucking Jughead.

He kneeled down beside my injured body.

"What happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you liked Chapter 5. Buckle up things are about to get interesting >:)  
> 'Bughead Oneshots' are available AO3 and Wattpad.  
> Wattpad username: xfaithbx
> 
> Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Hope you are having a good day-if not I hope it gets better, love you all :))


	6. GODDAMNIT SWEETPEA!

Betty's PoV

I avoided his question.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Yeah sure betts, are you okay?" He asked while kissing my forehead.

"Yeah I-I am f-fine" I managed to get out with a quivering voice.

"How did this happen?"

"I...I walked into the lamp." He just raised his eyebrow at my in disbelieve .

"Well we better be getting back to the trailer." And with that he slowly picked me up bridal style from where I was lying on the floor and carried me outside to FP's truck. I layed down in the back seat as the bruises and cuts were now starting to sting on my flesh more and more and the pain was getting greater and greater.

We arrived at the trailer and I sighed with relief that I was finally away from _. her._ I clambered up the stairs and Jughead opened the door for me.

"Just lay on the sofa while I go get the first aid kit."

"O-okay" I said while painfully laying down.

I suddenly heard Jug's phone ring. "Hello" there was a pause. "GODDAMMIT SWEETPEA!" he exclaimed while slamming the kitchen cupboard shut. I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my face and sobbed harshly in pain. I didn't want to be hit again. I was finally safe. Please don't be like her.

Jughead's PoV

My phone rang its usual chime in my back pocket. "Hello"

"Jug it is Toni. I don't have much time to talk but I just wanted to say that Sweet Pea trashed your bike."

Are you kidding me?

"GODDAMMIT SWEET PEA!" I said while slamming the kitchen cupboard door shut in rage. I hung up the phone and turned to Betty.

My heart shattered when I saw her. She was curled up in a tight ball. With her head buried into her knees. I could hear her loud sobs and came over to her. I placed my arm on my back to assure her that it will be ok. But she just flinched viciously and started muttering

" Please don't hurt me. Don't. Please. I just got away from her, not you too."

It felt like my heart was pulled out my chest and stamped on. I was so angry that I could upset her like that. But then I had to rethink what she said. Who's _her_? Why was she worried I would hurt her?

I placed my hand on her tightly clenched fist. I slowly uncurled it. Luckily she hadn't done any damage yet.

"Betts, I aren't going to hurt you. Now can you tell me why you thought that"

She let out a shakey breath and just burried her head in my chest. We sat there for a bit till I finally broke the silence.

"Betts can I see your back?"

She looked up at me with red, puffy eyes. She shook her head.

"Why not?" I needed to know what was wrong with her. Betty was normally strong, so I had to find out what was wrong.

"She will hurt me if I tell anybody." Another tear slipped down her cheek.

"Who will?"

"I can't say"

"Betty let me look at your back" She just weakly nodded and lifed up her long sleeve shirt to reveal what words couldn't even explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6. Finally Jughead is being useful lmao  
> 'Bughead Oneshots' are available on Ao3 and Wattpad.  
> Wattpad username: xfaithbx
> 
> Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Stay safe, love you all :)


	7. Who did this to you?

Jughead's PoV

I lifted up the hem of the shirt and an immediate tear slipped down my cheek. Her back was an array of black, blue and yellow bruises. Who could have done this to my sweet Betty? I was interrupted by my thoughts when I heard her angelic voice.

"Please.."

"Please what baby?"

"Please don't tell her" her voice was laced with worry.

"Who-who's her?" I asked prepared to end the person who did this to her.

"It d-doesn't m-matter" She stuttered out.

"It does. Now who did this to you?" I said gently but still firm.

M-my m-mom" She finally let the new tears brake the surface and cascade down her bruised cheeks.

She buried her head into the crook of my neck and sobbed loudly. I intertwined my fingers in her hair. As I didn't want to cause her more pain by touching her beaten back.

*time lapse*

An hour later her sobs turned into tears, which turned into sniffles, which eventually turned into heavy breaths. I couldn't believe how much pain she had been through and I was too stupid to even notice it.

"Hey betts" I say hoping she will respond.

"Mhmm" she hummed.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be now I am with you." She looked up and gave me a light smile.

"Why was you scared? You mumbled something like 'don't hurt me'. Why?"

"It's just whenever my mum would hit me she would shout. So I guess I am scare of people shouting."

Then it hit me. She must have been scared when I was shouting at Sweet Pea.

"Oh my god baby. I am so sorry. I would never hit you but I am still sorry I never should of shouted." I felt so bad that she no longer felt safe enough to tell whether someone would hit her of not.

"I know you would never hit me Juggie. It is just I never thought a person like a mother, who is supposed to love you unconditionally, would hit their daughter and degrade their every move."

"I can't believe it either Betty. I am so sorry that you had to go through that."

She cuddled in deeper for a few minutes. She then slowly sat up and looked me in the eye.

"Jug?" She pleaded at me.

"Yes m'lady"

"Can I stay here? My mum... kicked me out a couple of weeks ago and I have... kinda been living in the... school." She said shyly.

My eyes widened in disbelief. Why didn't she tell me she was living at the school?

"Betts..." but I suddenly got cut of when she stood up abruptly, wincing in pain as she did.

"Doesn't matter. I don't wanna be a burden. It was stupid for me to ask. I should let you get to bed, it is getting late, so I best head off no-"

I grasped her hands in mine, and led her back down to the beaten up sofa

"Betts of course you can stay here. I wouldn't want it any other way."

I pulled her forhead to my lips and give her a soft reassuring kiss.

"Thankyou so much Juggie" she said and leaned into me.

Within minutes we were both fast asleep in complete bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies!Hope you are all doing good!!  
> 'Bughead Oneshots' are on Wattpad and coming to A03  
> Wattpad username: xfaithbx
> 
> Kudos are appreciated:)
> 
> Have a good day, love you all :)


	8. Everything is good

Betty's PoV

I woke up in Jug's arms. I felt safe for the first time in so long. I slowly untangled my body from his strong arms. I made sure he didn't wake up. He stirred slighlty, however he just kept sleeping. I quietly tiptoed over to the kitchen and whipped out a pan, flour, milk, and two eggs.

I had just finished whisking all the ingredients and begun pouring the batter into the pan, when I felt arms snake around my waist. I pressed a kiss to his cheek as he swayed my side to side.

"Ooooo Pancakes" Jughead said.

"Yeah you can have the first one."

"Thanks Betts. I will be back in a minute."

"Okay Juggie" I said sweetly.

He walked into the bedroom and shut the door. I could hear him rustle around a bit however I just plated up the pancakes and laid the plates out on the table.

He slowly came out of the room and had some things in his hand. He had a range of disney movies, a few blankets, tons of snacks and his laptop.

"Lazy day today?" He smiled

"How could I say no to that." I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him passionately.

He sat me down and started eating his pancakes.

"Mmmm Betts" he said with his mouthful.

"Yes?" I laughed.

"These are...amazing"

"Thankyou, I love baking."

"Well" he said taking another bite. "I love you, Betty Cooper"

Jughead's PoV

"Well..." I said taking another bite of her amazing pancakes. "I love you, Betty Cooper"

Her eyes widened and a massive grin spread across her face. She lept into my arms once again. "I love you too, Jughead Jones"

Even though, I loved her more than words could ever say, that was the first time we said that to each other. I was amazed at how I hadn't said it sooner.

I carried her bridal style to the couch and placed The Little Mermaid into the disc player in the laptop. Jellybean had left all her movies behind and I didn't want to throw them away incase she ever came back.

*time lapse*

"You're my prince, Juggie" I heard when the ending credits started to play.

I looked down to see a large grin stretched across her face.

"And you are my princess" I smiled back at her and placed a soft kiss to her golden locks.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Yes, do you wanna go to Pop's?"

"Sure, Betts"

Narrator's PoV

Betty and Jughead walked hand in hand to Pop's. When they were outside Pop's the neon lights of the diner shone in the dark night.

They walked into the diner with smiles spread from ear to ear. They sat down and ordered their milkshakes.

For one shining moment, they were just kids. Those bright neon lights of Pop's keeping the darkness at bay. Giving way, as all nights must, to a morning of reckonings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will forever be wanting a relationship like Bughead.  
> 'Bughead Oneshots' are completed on Wattpad and being added to AO3!  
> Wattpad username: xfaithbx
> 
> Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Have a good day, love you all :3


	9. She would never

Betty's PoV

The morning light shone through the trailer's window. I looked to see Jug laid next to me with our bodies intertwined. A perfect black curl fell down his forehead. His breathing was light and his chest was rising up and down slowly. I traced little swirls and shapes on his bare chest with my manicured fingure. He stirred slightly after a minute or two.

"Good morning, Juliet"

"Good morning, Juggie. Lazy day again?"

"Whatever you want Betts"

_Knock.Knock.Knock._

"I'll get it" Jughead said while stretching and heading out the bed in his blue stripey boxers.

I heard an older man at the door who sounded awfully familiar. I clambered through in my shorts and Jug's S t-shirt which drowned my figure.

I peered round the door to see. Sheriff Keller! He had two other cops behind him. He pushed the door open wider. He moved to the side so the other two cops could get past.

"Elizabeth Cooper, you are under arrest for the murder of Dwayne Rinny (don't know his second name but it is the shady man.) You have the right to remain silence anything you do or say will be used against you in the court of law." Sheriff Keller announced.

His voice became muffled as tears clouded my vision. I looked up at Jughead, who just gave me a confused glance.

"Betts..."

I looked at the two cops pulling my hand into heavy metal handcuffs.

"Who? I didn't kill him. You have to believe me." I panted while hot tears ran down my face.

"Jug, I love you. Please don't forget me" I whimpered as I was being dragged closer to the wooden steps of the trailer.

And before Jughead could even say goodbye I was whisked away in the back of police car looking back into Jug's eyes. I started sobbing as I put my hand up to the glass.

Jughead's PoV

My Betty was gone... taking away from me.

She couldn't have killed anybody. She couldn't have.

She looked so distraught. I really do believe her. She hasn't got an evil bone in her body. She would never kill anybody after what her father did. She would never be like him.

All I could think about was Betty.

"I love you too Betty. I will never forget you. I will get you out of there and that is a promise." I whispered as the police car sped off into the distance. Only then I could move. I collapses to my knees with heavy sobs.

I have to get her back.

I have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! I'm not overly sure what was going through my mind when I wrote this. I am going to be honest lmao  
> 'Bughead Oneshots' are completed on wattpad and being uploaded to AO3!!  
> Wattpad username: xfaithbx
> 
> Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Stay safe, love you all :))


	10. Court day

~Flash forward to court day~

Betty's PoV

My hands were trembling as I sat at table with my attorney, Mary Andrews, infront of the judge. Jughead was sat in the gallery behind me and I could feel his stress in the air. They didn't allow him to see me while I was in the holding cell (which is completely wrong.) So I missed him like crazy.

"All rise" I heard a booming voice say.

As I sat he asked one of the witnesses to come up.

"M-mom.." I stuttered out as she swore the oath.

I sat there helplessly as I watched my arguement against Dwayne's family's attorney get weaker and weaker.

After they had finished talking. The judge one again spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the charge is first-degree murder. Have you come to a vetdict?"

"Yes honor we have reached the verdict that Elizabeth Cooper is guilty."

"So be it. The jury's are dissmissed. Elizabeth Cooper will be serving life in the womens juvenile delinquent centre beggining now. Court dissmissed"

_Slam_

"Betty" I heard a sweet voice say behind me.

I turned around to see Jug's face. He looked like he hadn't slept a wink.

"Jug" I breathed out.

I hugged him like there was no tommorow.

"I miss you so much, come back to me" I glanced back at him confused.

A gush of light filled my eyes.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! What could Jughead mean? Imma be honest, I despise this story what was going on in my brain last year, I'll never know lol  
> 'Bughead Oneshots' are on Wattpad and being uploaded to AO3!!  
> Wattpad Username: xfaithbx
> 
> Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Stay safe, love you all :)


	11. Coma

Jughead's PoV

"I miss you so much, come back to me" I said to her softly as they tried to wake her up.

I saw Betty's eyes slowly flutter. It was working.

*flashback to I never stopped loving you*

_I just dropped Betty back off. She seemed on edge tonight for some reason. I carried on walking down the steps infront of her house until I hear an ear piercing scream._

_"Arrrrggggh!" It was Betty._

_I knocked frantically on the door for someone to open it. Deciding there was no other option. I used all my force to knock down the the door. My body collided against the door and the heavy door fell to the floor with a thud._

_I then saw Betty unconscious on the floor with blood pouring out her head. With a smashed lamp layed next to her. What happened?_

_I pulled out my phone and rung 911. Tears welled up in my eyes as I waited for them to come._

_"Betty p-please don't g-give up. S-stay with m-me."_

_Soon I heard sirens down the street and pull up. 2 paramedics came by her side and firmly but kindly pushed me away from her body._

_I paced back and forth waiting for them to lift her onto a stretcher. Tears were falling freely down my face. While I ran my fingers through my unruly black hair. I pulled out my phone and rung Archie._

_"Hey bro, what's up?"_

_"B-betty is being rushed to h-hospital" I sniffled._

_"What why?" He asked fear laced in his voice._

_"I don't know I f-found her on the floor w-with her head b-bleeding"_

_"I'm with Veronica we will get there as soon as we can"_

_"O-okay bye"_

_"Bye"_

_I jumped into my dad's truck and drove to the hospital since people who aren't family aren't allowed in the ambulance._

_When I got there I saw Veronica and Archie sat in the waiting room._

_"Have they told you anything?" I questioned them._

_"No, but Jug have you rung Alice yet. She will want to know."_

_"I have she hasn't picked up" I sighed. I rung her in the car but went straight to voicemail._

_"Family of Elizabeth Cooper." The doctor spoke._

_All three of us stood up._

_"We aren't family, I'm her boyfriend though, we called her mom but she isn't answering and her dad's in jail. Is she okay?"_

_The doctor sighed. "She has a hemorrage from being hit in the head with something. So we have had to put her in an induced coma to allow her brain to swell."_

_"How long does she have to be in the coma?"_

_"A week and that way there will be no damage to her brain. She is in room 33 if you want to see her."_

_"Thankyou so much. Doctor .....?"_

_"Patel. And no problem it's my job however I need to talk to you when your free if that's okay?"_

_"That's fine, is everything okay?" I asked concerned._

_"Come sit down" she directed me to two chairs and a table._

_"We are concerned about Elizabeth's weight, it is dangerously low. When was the last time you saw her eat?"_

_"Today"_

_"Did she leave at anytime?"_

_"No I drove her home then I heard a scream and saw her like that."_

_"We also noticed a few bruises on her body. Do you know where they came from?"_

_"I have no idea" I said shocked._

_"Ok, does she play sports?"_

_"She does cheerleading"_

_"She might have collided with someone then" Doctor Patel assumed._   
_"Well thankyou for your time...?"_

_"Jughead. Can I go to her room?"_

_"Yes"_

_*end of flashback*_

"Where am I?" A soft voice spoke that I waited to hear for a week.

"You are in the hospital baby." I said sofly while fondling with her blonde hair.

"What happened?" She asked curiously.

"Something hit your head really hard you had to be placed in a coma for a week. But are you in any pain?"

"No, I'm fine." She sighed in relief.

"Are you okay, Jug?"

I can't believe she is in the hospital bed and she is asking me if I am okay.

"Yes just happy that your okay"

I slowly leant in and placed my lips on hers.

"Does this mean we are back together?" She asked

"When did we ever break up?" I replied with a smirk and kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Big plot twist, right? Anyways hoped you liked this chapter:)  
> 'Bughead Oneshots' are on Wattpad and being uploaded to AO3!!  
> Wattpad username: xfaithbx
> 
> Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Have a fantastic day, love you all :)


	12. Finally revealed

Jughead's PoV

For the next week Betty had to stay in the hospital to make sure she had no lasting deficits.

My heart broke for her as her mother had only called once to tell me that she was moving to the farm, however didn't respond about her daughter's health status eventhough I told her about it.

My concern started to get greater as she started to have nightmares almost everynight.

I would try to wake her up, but when she did she would just sob into the crook of my neck.

I needed to talk to her.

"Betty" I grabbed her hand.

She jerked quickly at the touch, then relaxed when she saw it was me.

"Yeah"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course"

"What are your nightmares about?"

"When I was in the coma. I-I would have these dreams but they were so real like I was never in a coma and it was in reality. But it was awful, Jug" She cried.

Without another word I scooped her up into my arms and slowly rocked her back and fourth. Gently shushing her as I did.

I don't know what went on while she was in her coma but I just know that I need to be there for her. But right now I need to ask why she had bruises all over when she came in.

"Hey baby"

"Mhm"

Thankgod she had calmed down a bit.

"The doctor asked me about some bruises on your body. How did you get them?"

"I don't want to talk about it" She said her voice barely above a whisper and pulled away form me.

"Please tell me baby. I need to know how you ended up here and why you have bruises."

She just started shaking her head rapidly.

I cupped her cheeks in my hand.

"Baby I need you to tell me because it is clearly upseting you."

"I-I can't" She whispered as fresh tears sprang to her eyes and ran down her porcelain cheeks.

"She said she w-would....hurt me"

"Who?"

"M-my mom" She said as big sobs racked her small frame.

"Oh baby. Come here" I wrapped her up in my arms once again only now her head was buried further in my chest. While I rubbed my palm in circles comfortingly on her back.

I was furious that someone could hurt someone like Betty let alone their own child. She was so sweet and deserved so much better.

From that moment on I knew I needed to protect her at all costs. I would never let someone hurt her again and that was a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Incase you haven't been told today, you're beautiful/handsome, never let anybody ever tell you otherwise :'))  
> 'Bughead Oneshots' are on Wattpad and on AO3  
> Wattpad username: xfaithbx
> 
> Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Stay safe, love you all :))


	13. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Does anyone even read these notes? I hope they do 0.0   
> 'Bughead Oneshots' are on Wattpad and coming to AO3!  
> Wattpad username: xfaithbx
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Have a good day, love you all :))

  
Jughead's PoV

"No mom!" "Please stop!"

I felt her thrash around in my arms. Her eyes where squeezed shut while unwanted tears trickled down.

"Betts, Betty wake up!" I said while gently shaking her shoulders.

Her eyes shot open as she quickly sat up.

"J-Jug?" She said questionably and relieved.

"It's me Betts. You're okay. You're okay" I spoke softly as I scooped her up and placed her on my lap.

She buried her head in the crook of my neck. I inhaled the sweet mix of strawberry and vanilla that clung to her hair. I heard her sniffle a couple more times before I spoke.

"Betty, are you ok?"

She hummed lightly.

"I think I just don't believe that my mom isn't going to come back for me"

"Baby she isn't coming back she made that pretty clear on the phone." I said rubbing small circles on her back.

"I need to talk to her Jug" She said looking down at her lap.

"On the phone? Or in person?" I asked questionably.

"In person I think... to truely know it is over"

"Ok baby" I whispered into her golden locks as my arm snaked around her.

"We will go tommorow if you want" I said to her now laying down.

"Okay but Jug?"

"Yes"

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will baby." I said chuckling slightly.

She peppered kisses along my jawline and once again landed on my lips, as she layed her head back on my chest.  
Her breathing slowing and light snores coming from her mouth.

I held her closer to my chest there isn't anything I wouldn't do for this girl I swear.


	14. I'm free

Betty's PoV

We pulled up outside the previous Sisters of Quiet Mercy. I was shaking profusely as my hands started to get clammy.

"Betty relax. It will be ok. I promise." Jughead said as he squeezed my hand reassuringly.

My eyes turned glassy.

"What if she tries to hurt me again?" I said trying not to break out into a sob.

"I will be there and if things get to heated, I will take over. I will never let anything bad happen to you again, okay?" He questioned.

I shook my head 'yes'  
"Lets go" I said ready to take down the last demon eating me away.

>inside<

"Hi do you know which room Alice Cooper is?" I asked the receptionist.

"We only have a Alice Smith and only family allowed"

My mother changed her name. Did she no longer want to be in the family? But what family? I no longer had one by the looks of it.

However Jug isn't blood-related family. What am I going to say? Quick think, he needs to be in there with me.

"Yes that is the one, I'm her daughter Elizabeth and this is my husband, Jughead" I said gesturing to Jughead, who just played along.

"Room 67, Elizabeth and Jug-head"

I muttered a quick thank you.

"Thanks for playing along" I sighead in relief to Jughead.

"I quite like the title if I do say myself" he said while wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I chuckled slightly and playfully slapped his arm.

"Well we're here" I said looking at the room number 67. I gripped his hand tighter as I knocked on the door.

"Elizabeth..."

"Mom lets skip the small talk. I need to speak to you."

"What about?" She said folding her arms over her chest.

"Us, you caused me so much pain. I need answers to why you did it"

"I've put that behind me, I honestly thought you forgot. I'm just glad to see my daughter."

Unbelievable. How could she just forget? She kicked me out, abused me and lets not forget that coma she put me in. And not even a 'sorry'. I was sick of this she was the last string holding me down, I needed to cut her out of my life.

"You don't have a daughter anymore" I snarled as I turned on my heel and started walking off.

I could hear Jug behind me following me. I walked past the receptionist and climbed into the car.

I started laughing hysterically as Jug got in the drivers seat.

Tears trickled down my face but not in sadness.

"Betty"

"I'm freeeeee!" I scream as I cupped his cheeks and pressed our lips together.

"I'm free, Jug. I'm finally free"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Alice is such a bitch-  
> 'Bughead Oneshots' are on Wattpad and AO3.  
> Wattpad username: xfaithbx
> 
> Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Stay safe, love you all :)))


	15. Date night

  
Jughead's PoV

Betty has gone out to the mall with Veronica, so that left me alone. She was so happy and I just needed to do something to tell her how much I love her.

She was going to be gone for a few hours so I decided that I was going to get a room at the five seasons and reserve a dinner at Riverdale's most fanciest restraunt, La bella.

I decided that I would meet her there to surprise her. So I asked my dad if he could drive Betty there after she got ready.

I wrote a little note on the front door

'Hello my love.

Get ready into what I put on your bed.

Love Jug'

Betty's PoV

I said goodbye to Veronica at the end of the driveway and made the way to the front door. There was a note that read.

'Hello my love.

Get ready into what I put on your bed.

Love Jug'

What?

I did as the note said and trecked upstairs to see a gorgeous pink spaghetti strap dress and some pink heels.

I put it on and wore some light makeup. I also curled my hair.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Betty?" Fp called.

"Yes, Mr. Jones"

"Are you ready to go?" He questioned.

Wait was he in on this?

"Yes" I chirped.

"Lets go then"

I followed him outside and got into the car still wondering where we were going.

As FP opened the door I felt a strong pair of hands on my eyes and immediately knew it was Jug.

"Surprise" He whispered in my ear as he released his hands.

I turned right around and kissed him. He placed his hands on my waist as I knitted my hands through his fluffy hair. When we both seperated for air and smiled at him.

"Thankyou"

"Come on lets go inside princess" He said as we conjoined our hands.

*time skip to end of the meal*

"Let me pay the bill and we will go home. How about that?" Jughead said as he payed the check. 

I nodded as we got up and linked our arms together.

He gave me a soft kiss on the head as we started walking.

"You are so beautiful" He breathed into my hair.

"You aren't too bad yourself" I spoke with a chuckle.

We pulled up outside the five seasons and I was so shocked to see that he would do this all for me.

"Juggie!" I squeaked excitedly.

He smirked as he took my hand and we made our way up the stairs and into our room, to see roses in heart on the bed.

I jumped onto him my legs wrapping round his waist as my fingers tangled in his hair, we started making out. He pushed me on the bed and lets say we had a very fun night ;) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! I refuse to write smut. I mean I could if I wanted but kids at school could find it and that wouldn't be great lmao  
> 'Bughead Oneshots' are on Wattpad and being uploaded to AO3  
> Wattpad username: xfaithbx
> 
> Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Stay safe, love you all :))


	16. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read notes at the end!!

Jughead's PoV

I woke up to my blonde beauty next to me. Our bare bodies tangled underneath the sheets. My arms caged her small frame. Sun rays cascading a golden glow over her. Blonde curls were sprawled against the pristine pillows. I was brushing stray strands of hair from her face, as her eyes fluttered open. Green eyes meeting green eyes, a perfect match.

"Morning Juggie" She smiled as she stretched out her arms.

"Morning Princess." I said as he peppered her jaw with kisses.

I needed to say it.

"I may of not said this before but Betty Cooper... I love you" I said as I looked in her grass green eyes.

"Jughead Jones... I love you" She spoke as her eyes got watery.

She giggled as he lifted her onto her lap as we started kissing more. Our lips slotting together perfectly. As we didn't dare to let go. My heart only beating for her. She is my soulmate, other half, call it what you want she is it for me

Narrator's PoV

All of a sudden Betty's life wasn't a mess. She had all that she needed, which was him. He gave her warmth when she was alone. He gave her strength when she was weak. He gave her a home when she had **N** **owhere to go.** Because their home and heart was each other.

**-THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! This is the end of 'Nowhere to go' tthank you so much for reading!!  
> 'Bughead Oneshots' are on Wattpad and AO3  
> Wattpad Username: xfaithbx
> 
> Kudos are appreciated :))
> 
> Stay safe, love you all :))
> 
> If you are being abused, go to a trusted adult, this may be a teacher or a friend's parent or anybody who makes you feel safe. You don't have to go through abuse alone.
> 
> Here are some helplines you can call:
> 
> UK:   
> 0800 1111=Childline(will not show on any phone bill)  
> 0808 2000 247=National domestic abuse helpline  
> 999(Emergency services)  
> US:  
> 1-800-799-7233=National Domestic Violence hotline  
> (1-800)422-4453=Childhelp national child abuse hotline  
> 911(Emergency services)  
> Australia-  
> 1800 737 732=National Sexual Assault, Family & Domestic Violence Counselling Line for any Australian  
> For callers who are d/Deaf, hard of hearing or have a speech impairment.  
> TTY/Voice Calls: call 133 677 and ask them to contact 1800RESPECT or 1800 737 732.   
> 000(Emergency Services)
> 
> You are not alone. For any more numbers either PM me on Wattpad or comment your country and I will give you the abuse helpline for that country


End file.
